Love's Delusion
by Phylogies
Summary: With as handsome as Sesshōmaru was, others tended to forget he identified as asexual.
1. Blindfold

"No," was all the daiyōkai had to say. The sight before him only required that one word.

The sight in question was that of a demonness, one named Riho if he recalled correctly, who he brought into his household to act as a motherly figure for Rin, sprawled on his futon in a skimpy white yukata. The obi was loose and sloppily tied and the collar had fallen to reveal her shoulders. She was blindfolded as well.

"But why not?" she whined, pulling the blindfold to hang around her neck.

"That does not matter. Leave, do not return."

Sesshōmaru sighed.


	2. Under the Sheets

It had been a tiring day for the demon lord. People yapped at him about frivolous things, his mother complained to him about her lack of grandchildren, and Jaken had not shut up once. The only bright spot had been Rin, her smile the only thing that kept from taking off into the night to rip apart every living being that crossed his path.

All in all, he was ready for bed. He had washed his hair, changed his clothing, and had just extinguished the last candle. He pulled back the covers and found another annoyance.

"Shoo woman," he ordered.


	3. Chains

Sesshōmaru had recently added a woman to his council of advisors at the request of his mother. Chizue, the woman, was tolerable. She did not seem to be constantly flaunting skin and shooting him strange looks in attempts to arouse him. He was not regretting his decision.

At least, he wasn't regretting the decision until she asked to show him something and she led him right into a trap. A trap full of chains and whips and other objects that reeked of sex.

His claws started glowing green and she rushed to apologize. By dusk, the woman was long gone.


	4. Fingers

He rested his head in his hands. It was uncharacteristic of him, he would be the first to admit that, but after the day he had just had, it was necessary. Busy, hectic, and chaotic were the least of the words he could use to describe it.

"May I help relieve your tension," asked one of that palace servants. The male tree demon rested his hands on Sesshōmaru's shoulders and instantly the demon lord went rigid, nose flaring and eyes glowing red.

"Leave now and I may consider letting you keep your hands."

The servant was very quick to leave.


	5. Chocolate

"What is this abomination," Sesshōmaru asked as he stared at his hands smudged brown from the treat the little girl had given him.

"It is chocolate. It is a delicacy in Europe, given to the one you love. Do you not like it?"

Sesshōmaru's golden eyes narrowed in a glare as he looked over at Rin.

"To the one you love? Who would want to give someone such a bitter thing? That seems like the opposite of love."

"Well most people find it sweet," offered the Rin as she looked away and blushed.

"Love is a delusion, remember that daughter."


	6. Shower

"Come at me dog," called out a very feminine voice as she jumped backwards. Bursting through a waterfall of pure, silver-blue water was Sesshōmaru, bakusaiga in hand as he leapt towards his opponent.

She stopped and stared at him, causing the demon lord to halt in confusion.

"Damn, if we weren't mortal enemies, I would jump your bones!"

That enraged Sesshōmaru. He charged at her, and they continued to dance. He swiped with his sword, she swiped with her claws. They leapt and bound all around the forest.

His enemy was dead. One did not get away with such words.


	7. From Behind

Sesshōmaru reached for a scroll. This shelf was just slightly taller than his reach, a memory of past ages and past rulers. His father had been taller than him, so top shelves in the castle were often beyond Sesshōmaru's reach. While most of the necessary items had been moved down to his reach, Sesshōmaru occasionally found a shelf that was beyond his reach that he needed items from. This was one of those occasions.

What was different though was when a male came up behind him, drunk out of his wits, and tried to pull down Sesshōmaru's hakama.

He died.


	8. Surprise

"Surprise!" shouted the woman as she popped up out of the bushes. Red hair and red eyes, he recognized her as one of the women his mother was trying to set him up with.

"Die," he said sharply.

The woman scampered away, returning to whatever land she hailed from. Sesshōmaru returned home and sent all of the prospective brides home and gave his mother a very clear warning.

"I am not interested in sexual or romantic relationships. Try this again, and every one of the prospects die."

"I'm never going to get grandchildren," lamented his mother as he uncharacteristically sighed.


	9. Bubbles

Sesshōmaru watched as the bubbles in the metal container his brother's miko had given Rin popped and burst. Sesshōmaru was on "patrol", in other words, Sesshōmaru had taken Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un and set out to sate his wanderlust.

It was getting to be too much. It seemed everywhere he turned in his home; someone was attempting to sexually assault him. It was ridiculous. Both men and women, ages fifteen to seventy. Some were old and wrinkly, some were young and perky. Some were human, some were demons. It didn't matter; it just seemed everyone was out for his junk.


	10. Outdoors

The rag-tag group consisting of a stoic demon lord, a toad demon, a two-headed dragon, and a little human girl halted in their progress as a gold-haired woman stood ahead of them. She faced them, wearing a tight-lipped smile as she held a fan delicately in her hands. Rin awed at her, obviously impressed by her beauty, and Jaken's jaw dropped comically. Sesshōmaru remained unaffected.

"Oh great lord Sesshōmaru," she said in an airy, melodious voice. "I wish to be yours."

"I do not wish the same."

"But my lord," she cried in anguish. "You need me!"

"No, I don't."


	11. Take Me!

"Take me!"

This was getting irritating. The golden-haired woman had not left them alone, despite his constant refusal of her advances. If it were not for Rin's admiration of the woman, he would release his poison whip and end the woman's life.

"Kin!" called a male voice from behind the golden woman. She froze instantly and looked behind her slowly.

"Izuru…" she murmured with less enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?" she meekly asked.

"Chasing down my fiancé with infidelity in her heart. Honestly woman, what does it take to prove to you that I love you heart and soul?"


	12. Like a Virgin

Kin, as the woman was called, went with her fiancé Izuru after much groveling on his part. Sesshōmaru was pleased. No longer did he have to deal with an annoying female stalking him.

There was curiosity in his mind after the incident with Kin and Izuru. What was it to love romantically? Was it as great as everyone seemed to make it out to be? He had never had any interest in such things. He was what people called a "virgin", but that was understandable as he could not recall a time when he was sexually aroused.

He needed answers.


	13. Blown Away

He didn't like humans, that was quite clear. So being in a human village was not his ideal way to spend his time. He was here for answers though, answers that he knew one woman he hated could provide.

He was slightly irritated as he approached the hut. Women were looking at him, _human_ women, watching him with hungry gazes and whispering things about his beauty blowing them away. It was annoying.

"Kagome, I have something I must speak to you in private regarding."

His brother was annoyed at his question, an insult on the tip of his tongue.

"Sure."


	14. Exprimental

"As you are from the future, you should have more knowledge regarding topics than I," started Sesshōmaru as he paced in front of the sitting priestess. "Is there an explanation and a term in your time for one that doesn't have sexual desires?"

"Yeah, a prude," she said with a chuckle, waving her hand. "No, it's called asexuality. I don't know why; just know that's what it is. There is also aromatic, which is lack in romantic desires. You're not alone though, it exists, it's real, and there are plenty of people in my time who don't acknowledge its existence."


	15. Role-Play

"My lord! My lord!"

Sesshōmaru looked up from his scroll, looking for the person who had called him. He didn't see anyone though, and he couldn't smell any fear or nerves. Still… Someone had called for him. If he did not go, who knows what could happen.

He regretted his decision the moment he stumbled across the woman who he had thought called for him. What was it called again…? Ah, yes, role-play. There was a man in a long white wig with Sesshōmaru's markings painted onto his body.

Neither player walked away that day. Some things went too far.


	16. Lollipop

"It's a lollipop," Rin chirped, answering his curios gaze. "I got it from lady Kagome. She also told me to tell you she got a book for you about," Rin paused, obviously trying to recall something, "a-sex-ua-lity."

"Thank you Rin," he said, patting his surrogate daughter on her head. She smiled at him and went back to sucking on her lollipop.

Sesshōmaru was pleased with Kagome as well. While he was certain not many people from his time would comprehend the book Kagome he gotten him, he would be glad to know more and he would certainly show his mother.


	17. Dangerous

Sesshōmaru glanced up from his paper work to the pink-haired female watching him lustfully. It was the same old dance, a woman wanted him, the scent of her arousal wafted to him, and it left him annoyed.

"What?" he asked with disgust.

She smiled at him with fake naïveté. "It's nothing, my lord. I was just thinking about how great you are, your power, your deeds, your _beauty_. To think, such a great man as yourself is so… _dangerous_."

"Danger is never a good reason to be _aroused_."

The woman looked away, blush staining her cheeks knowing she was caught.


	18. Blood

Sesshōmaru fighting was no surprise. In fact, he was known for his strength and skill in battle. In fact, it would be surprising if he turned down a fight.

What was surprising about this fight though was that his enemy managed to land a blow.

It happens; you dance in the fire you're going to get burned eventually. He had been injured before, anywhere from a mere cut to paralyses-inducing. He had met Rin because he was injured.

Sesshōmaru, in all his years and fights though, had never come across an enemy _aroused_ by his blood.

Sesshōmaru was beyond disgusted.


	19. First Time

"Your first time in a brothel?" asked the burly pig demon standing next to Sesshōmaru. The dog demon lord was rightly annoyed, his nose constantly twitching at the surrounding scents.

"Yes, and I'm not here willingly or for the," he paused as he mouth quirked in disgust, "_women_. I have no interest in such things."

"So I've been hearing. Interesting way of swinging, or lack thereof, but whatever floats your boat man." The pig smiled at Sesshōmaru, noting the unamused expression. "Anyhow, you're right, we're here to discuss business. I guess I'll just save the ladies for when you're gone."


	20. Strip

The woman stripped before his eyes, smirking when she noticed his gaze on her body. She was a demon woman with black hair and purple eyes, and from her neither regions he could smell her arousal.

He had known she would come and join him in his bathing. He had decided, perhaps edged on by the night he spent in restless consciousness, that he would allow it. He wanted to see. Could this woman arouse him, was it possible? It wasn't like he wanted to be asexual, it was kind of a hindrance.

Still, the woman failed to stir him.


	21. Cheat

"Kin," Sesshōmaru greeted as he approached the golden woman standing in the courtyard. "Come to try and cheat on your fiancé with a man who has no interest again."

"No, my lord," she began in her airy voice. "Though, if you wanted to I would have no qualms. I've just come to invite you to our wedding and apologize for my rudeness. It was terrible of me, you said no, and I should have accepted rather than push the matter. I hope you can forgive me, and I will understand if you can't, my rudeness knew no bound."

"You're forgiven."


	22. Tease

"Oh well, if isn't my boy," said his mother as he entered her chambers. "Do you have another book for me about some weird disease you have or what not?" she teased.

"No mother, and asexuality is a sexual state like any other. It just means I lack such."

"Whatever," she said with a wave of your hand. "Why have you come to see your old dear mother who will never have grandchildren?"

"Mother, do not forget Rin."

His mother rolled his eyes.

"I've come to ask you a question. What would you get a woman as a wedding present?"


	23. Bruises

"Oh," he heard the sound of a woman say. He looked around and spotted said woman on the ground caressing her leg.

"What is wrong?"

"I'm just very sore and slow this morning, and it has caused me to trip and fall." He caught the hint. "Oh, the many bruises I must have."

"I do not care, return to work or if you can't go back to your quarters. Do no bother me with such silly issues."

She looked at him aghast.

"You realize I'm telling you I'm open sexually, right?"

"I know." Her smile grew. "And I don't care."


	24. Tongue

The man licked his lips as he watched Sesshōmaru closely in a manner that Sesshōmaru had to assume was meant to be enticing. Of course, it wasn't, and instead greatly annoyed Sesshōmaru and made him wonder whether he could kill the man without starting a war, since after all, the man was a prince of visiting noble.

It took three more flicks of the tongue before Sesshōmaru stopped wondering about possible war, and thinking about ways to murder the man. It was easier to ignore the man this way, and it helped to pass the boring meeting along much faster.


	25. Strangers

Most of the people that made advances towards him were, more often than not, strangers. There were some times this was not the case, and sometimes he came to stranger, take for example Kin, but most were and remained strangers.

This was still the case.

He did not know who the red-haired woman was when she entered his bedroom that evening and straddled his hips before he could react to her intrusion, but when it was over, he knew that those who knew her would never see her again. As he'd stated, you don't get away with that and live.


	26. Tackle

It was rare he was caught off guard. It happened, typically when he was sleeping or on the verge of sleep, but it was quite rare.

Rin though… Rin always caught him off guard.

After he had managed to untangle his surrogate daughter from his neck, he gave her glare that said he was displeased with how she had acted.

"I wanted you to know I love you!" she paused and her smile grew, "and I'm really excited to go to Kin and Izuru's wedding!"

He sighed as she dashed away. She was a strange creature, but he didn't care.


	27. Feed

"I've made your food since you weaned from your mother, I've bowed to your every whim, made you anything you want, fed you out of my goddamn palm. And what do I get? A measly amount of useless money and more orders. That's it, kitchen closed!" yelled his cook.

Sesshōmaru ignored the urge to sight. Was even his cook now so beguiled by him she would give up her job because he refused her advances?

Some witch must've cast a spell on him. It was growing insane how many woman were going nuts over him. It was madness, utter madness.


	28. Trail

"I've been trailing you!" called a women from behind. Sesshōmaru resisted the urge to sigh. Ridiculous. "I've got a nose just as strong as yours I bet you."

"I do not how strong your nose is," he replied without turning around. He could smell her disappointment.

"Whatever. I came here for something, and I'm not leaving without it."

He turned his head to look back at her. "And what is that?"

"Marry me," she ordered with confidence.

"No," he replied in annoyance.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because I do not want to marry _anyone_. Now leave, before I kill you."


	29. Candles

"What are the candles for?" he asked as his mom led him into the room.

"Just decoration," she replied, concealing a smirk.

"Why am I being brought here?" he asked in caution.

"Just give me this one thing Sesshōmaru. I've arranged for one of the best courtesans in all of Nihon to spend the night with you. Go along with what she does, and if she fails to arouse by morning, then I shall give and accede that you are asexual."

Sesshōmaru did not know what to make of it. So, he did what came first to him and agreed.


	30. On the Edge

He was on edge the entire night. It was not because the woman managed to arouse him in all she tried with him and his body, but because it just felt wrong to him. She failed to arouse him, and he was okay with that. Sex just didn't seem right for him.

She parted the next morning, blushing and downtrodden, and his mother sighed at the sight of her failure.

"Fine, you are asexual. My lamenting all these years has been for nothing, I shall never have grandchildren unless I have another child."

He sighed. "Rin is my daughter, remember?"


End file.
